Hold Me
by Maddie24Kennedy
Summary: Jori Oneshot: Jade gets upset during a thunderstorm, and Tori has to calm & comfort her. Kinda cute.


A thundering audible crack rang through the sky and into the dark room. Jade jolted upright in bed, the loud noise terrifying her. She quickly reached her shaky hand to the table lamp beside the bed, turning it on. Immediately the room was filled with light. This was no help as Jade continued to tremble underneath the sheets.

To the left of her she felt Tori stir in her sleep slightly. Again the heavy roar of thunder echoed through the sky and room. Jade leapt out of the bed, and ran out of the room. She hastily shut the door as soon as she got out. Her breathing was erratic.

There was nothing she despised more than a thunderstorm. They were essentially her worst enemy. Something about them terrified her. The booming of the thunder made her stomach churn, and the crack of lightning struck fear into her heart. Of course the only person who ever knew that was her wife Tori. In the midst of a storm Jade felt vulnerable, and she wouldn't allow anyone but Tori to know it.

Normally when she got scared Tori would be awake to calm her down. Tonight Jade knew her wife needed sleep though, because tomorrow she had a big day of recording ahead of her. Instead of going back into the room Jade crept down the stairs, clutching onto the railing for dear life.

The moment she reached the bottom of the stairs a loud crack made itself heard once again. Before Jade could steady herself her legs gave away beneath her. Not moving for a minute she laid on the floor, quietly whimpering. Again a thunderous boom arose. Her hands shot up to her ears, pressing them against her head in attempt to muffle the thunder.

Moments passed before Jade slowly removed her hands from her ears. It seemed quiet enough for her to finally get up. Her legs trembled as if they were thin tree branches in the wind. She quickly ran towards the kitchen, steadying herself against the counter once she arrived. The kitchen was extremely dark, the only source of light being the table lamp, which barely crept underneath their bedroom door, and into the hall.

Her breaths were quick and shallow as she tried to calm herself down. By the time she finally felt capable of thinking she was gasping for air. The sound of her breath finally steadied to an even pace. Everything else around her seemed silent for now. Jade made her way towards the sink, looking out the window above it. Terror rang threw her as she witnessed a strike of lightning light up the sky.

She gripped the counter tightly, and whispered out "One Mississippi.. Two Mississippi.. Three Mississippi.. Four Mississippi.. Five Miss-" The deep growl of the thunder cut her off as her grip tightened on the counter. She struggled to keep herself standing, but eventually she beat out the loud noise.

"See Jade? It wasn't that bad. You can do this." She whispered to herself, trying to keep calm. However nothing could truly keep her calm except for Tori's soothing voice. Slowly but surely she let go of the counter, and made her way over to the fridge.

She reached inside and grabbed the jug of milk before setting it down on the counter. Her hands still trembling, grabbed ahold of the cupboard handle and took a glass from inside it. As Jade went to place the cup down, a deafening roar pierced the air. The glass fell to the floor, and shattered beneath her. Slowly Jade slid against the counter, down to her knees. She brought her hands to her mouth, in attempt to hush the choked sob that escaped her throat.

A loud scuffling noise came from upstairs, followed by a familiar voice. "Jade? Where are you?" Tori began to descend the stairs, much more panicked as a dark figure on the floor came into view. "Baby! What's wrong?" She called out as she flipped the light switch. On the floor was Jade, surrounded by scattered shards of broken glass. Quickly she walked over to her. Tori kneeled down, and put her hand on Jade's back as another muffled sob pulled itself from the girl's throat.

Slowly Tori began to help her up, the glass pressing into the raven haired girl's skin. She lead the trembling girl over to the living room, and set her down on the couch. "It's alright baby just stay here until I clean up the glass." Jade finally looked up at her and nodded. She made her way back into the kitchen to sweep up the glass pieces on the floor. Some of the shards were covered in a thin crimson coat of blood. Concerned, she glanced over to Jade, who was curled into a ball rocking softly on the couch. Quickly she cleaned up the glass pieces and made her way back to the living room.

Jade was still curled tightly into a ball on the couch, her hands covering her ears again. "Hey, hey now. It's okay." Tori whispered as she rested her hand on Jade's back and looked her over to see where she got cut by the glass. Her knees looked cut up and bloodied, but not too bad. "Come on, lets get you back to bed baby." She said gently. Jade nodded and slowly stood up, holding onto Tori for support. The Latina slipped her arm around Jade's waist as she helped her up the stairs and into their room.

The door clicked behind them as they reached their room. Once again the loud clash of the thunder made itself heard. Jade threw herself into Tori's arms, clutching onto her. Quickly the brown haired girl wrapped her arms around her. Jade placed her head against Tori's chest. "It's alright baby, I've got you now. It's just the thunder." Jade's grip tightened as she whimpered into her wife's chest. "Now now, we don't want anybody to know the Jade West is afraid of a thunderstorm. It'll be okay."

They gradually made their way over to the bed. Under the covers, Jade hesitantly turned off the lamp. She sunk down into the bed as she felt Tori drape her arm across her waist. Her wife pulled her in close, and held her tightly. Having locks of her hair being played with, Jade slowly started to calm down. With every low rumble of thunder Tori made sure to hold her tighter, in a protective manner.

As she felt Jade's breathing steady, she began to withdraw her arm. Another growl of thunder echoed throughout the air. Jade turned and whimpered into Tori's chest, "Hold me."

Those two nearly inaudible words caused Tori to hold Jade closer than she ever had before, as she whispered into Jade's ear "Always."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to write this oneshot as I was inspired by the weather around me. I am working on Not Everyone Makes It in America, I just figured I'd write you guys this little fic while I work on that! I thought it was a cute little piece, and I never write oneshots so I figured why not give 'er a try.**

**As always guys, I love your feedback! Be sure to follow, favourite, and review! It's much appreciated! Thanks! ~Maddie**


End file.
